Parallel Universe
by Mystifying-Chimera
Summary: The image copied everything that she did. But even though they looked exactly the same, Emika felt that they were different. Something in that image before her was different and she couldn’t put her finger on it."


A/N: This is just a story that i wrote for an exam in English. I have been wanting to write a story like this for a long time now. I just didn't have the chance to.

Anyway, please read and comment if I should continue or not.

* * *

The image before her was exactly like her. She mimicked everything that she did. Every movement of the hand and every flicker of the hair. The image copied everything that she did. But even though they looked exactly the same, Emika felt that they were different. Something in that image before her was different and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Emika turned around to look out the window where a blue bird was feeding her young. In the corner of her eyes, the Emika in the mirror did not turn her head except, she smiled. A smile that sent chills down her spine. Her head turned back to the mirror. Maybe she was just imagining it. The mirror image would always do what the person does, doesn't it? Or maybe it was because the lack of sleep and lack of nutrition in her. She hadn't slept for two days straight and she didn't have any food since last night.

Yes, she thought, it was only her imagination. Emika copied the smile that she saw before. It wasn't actually a real smile but it was a grin. An evil grin; the lips curled back to show her shiny white teeth. She has never smile like that. Emika pouted her lips but the other Emika didn't. She still had that haunting smile. She really was going crazy. She needs to sleep and eat fast.

As she was about to move away from the mirror, somebody grabbed her arm. Panic and fear started to arouse in her. It was worse than she thought. Her mind was playing tricks on her. But how come it felt so real? She inclined her head back to the mirror. What she saw next was absolutely terrifying and weird. The Emika in the mirror had her hand out of the mirror and was gripping onto her arm. She could scream but her throat was too dry to let out a gasp.

The two-dimensional Emika, grinned wickedly as she pulled the three-dimensional Emika into the mirror. Emika closed her eyes as she braced for the worst. She was going to hit the mirror and it was going to shatter into a million pieces bruising and cutting her side. But she never felt the cold hard glass against her skin. She was still being dragged by the two-dimensional self. She couldn't open up her eyes to know what was going on.

After a second of being pulled by herself, she felt her feet trip over each other and her body fell down to a cold wet but soft ground. She could smell grass. Slowly, Emika opened up her eyes. Her thoughts were right; it was grass but not the grass she knew. The grass around her was blue; not green but blue. She lifted herself up to see what other things were around her. The trees that were aligned in one side and were blue like the grass. The trunks were a perfect colour for a fire truck. Around her, everything seemed familiar but different. The sky above her was a light shade of purple with the clouds still perfectly white. The flowers were black and white, not pastel colours and the birds. She could hear birds chirping but not the usual chirp that she heard every morning. The small chirps of the birds were backwards. They sounded like a broken record playing over and over.

Before her, the usual image that she saw was standing in front her three-dimensional. The Emika in front of her still had that evil grin. Emika wondered how she came to this place.

"Emika" the evil-looking Emika said. Her voice sounded just like hers. "Emika, hi. I'm your parallel self, Akime." she introduced herself as if she was a hostess.

Akime? Her name spelt backwards? "Where am I?" she asked, her voice raspy from the dryness of her throat.

"You're in my world, Emika" Akime said a bit surprised. "You're inside your mirror."

This was it, isn't it? Emika thought to herself. She is absolutely going crazy. She never thought that her brain would go this far. She was absolutely lunatic. She now regrets skipping her meals and she now blames her insomnia for everything. Without a word, tears started to run down her face.

"I blame myself for being so ignorant." she sobbed. As Akime looked at her with confusion.

The real Emika was so different from the one on her mind. Akime thought. She shook her head in pity as Emika cried in front of her.


End file.
